


Rabbits in a Shoebox

by fbn059



Series: Two Rabbits and a Weak Premise [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ton of Cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4262709">The Last Day of School</a>. Yet another Souji and Yosuke living together in college story. Sexual escapades and general stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'll write a simple piece of fluff about Souji and Yosuke going to college together. Cute, heartwarming stuff. Then I typed out a pile of plotless drivel instead. Oops! Ongoing until I find a way to end this nonsense.

It still felt like a dream, and Souji was still half-afraid he’ll wake up one day to find that it wasn’t real. Against all odds, they’d managed to pull through the entrance exams after a year of juggling part-time work and suffering through college prep classes. Much to Yosuke’s amazement and Souji’s incredulity, they’d managed to enter university together.

He sat there on the floor with his back propped up against the wall, exhausted after a long day of travelling and moving, staring in wonder at the duffel bags and cardboard boxes scattered carelessly across the tiny apartment that was to be their home for the next four years of college. He still didn’t quite believe it.

‘Do you think any of this is real, Yosuke?’ he addressed the head of unruly brown hair resting on his shoulder.

But all he got was a light snore in reply. He wasn’t surprised; it’d been an unbelievably long day, made even longer when they both had to pry a bawling, wailing Teddie off Yosuke’s leg as they got on the train and left Inaba behind them.

He gazed at the head on his shoulder, idly examining it. He saw the dark roots emerging beneath the dyed brown portion of Yosuke’s hair, which had been left unstyled that morning. He’d often wondered why Yosuke found it necessary to dump a tub of hair product on his head every so often; he thought he looked pretty much the same without it, only with fluffier hair that felt so much better to run his fingers through.

He wrapped an arm around Yosuke, gently stopping him from sliding off his shoulder. He noted, with some unease, how thin the boy felt under his arm. Then again, things hadn’t exactly been easy for all of them, ever since their second year of highschool. Too much strangeness, too many tragedies—and Yosuke stood by him, fought with him through it all, earnest and steadfast to the last, giving too much of himself than what was reasonable or healthy.

Souji felt the damp spot on his shirt growing wet, with Yosuke drooling unconsciously and steadily into it as he slept. He smiled; he’d have to wake Yosuke eventually, but he hadn’t the heart to do so.

‘Well partner, looks like you’re stuck with me now,’ he murmured softly. ‘I hope you’re not going to regret this.’

Souji felt it again—that ever-present, discomfiting feeling that Yosuke could have done a lot better; why anyone would want to be with an eccentric weirdo like himself was beyond him. And yet Yosuke had kissed him and called him a dumbass, and said he would.

‘I—I’ll try not to let you down.’

As if in response, Yosuke shifted in his sleep and nuzzled against his neck, mumbling something about Junes sale items.

‘You’ve always done your best for me, for everyone. And it’s time I did my best for you. I’m… probably not the guy you deserve to have, but I’ll try hard to be.’

He touched his lips to Yosuke’s head. ‘Thank you, for everything.’

There was a barely-perceptible stir, and a mumbled ‘just a few more minutes’, before Yosuke went right back to snoozing and covering his shoulder in drool.

‘Alright then. Just a few more minutes,’ Souji whispered, stroking his cheek. It was very hard for him to say no to that face.

He could feel the drowsiness stealing over him; he was more tired than he’d thought. Yosuke’s hair was soft and inviting against the side of his face, and just as he was telling himself that he had to stay awake, that they had to go get dinner soon, that this was hardly fitting for the first night they would be spending together in their own place, he drifted off into sleep.

There they slumbered, leaning against each other, having taken the first clumsy, stumbling step into the story of their life together.


	2. The Odd Ones

She hummed to herself as she finished off the last of her chores for the afternoon. It was a fine day, and she was in a good mood.

All things considered, she’d not done too badly for herself. Sure, the apartment may be tiny, and it wasn’t exactly in the nicest part of town, and her husband didn’t drive a fancy car, but still, things were going well. Her children had settled down in school with no problems. The man she married ten years ago still adored her. Her neighbours were good people, even if the other housewives were a little too chatty. Her life wasn’t exciting, but it was peaceful, and she’d decided she was perfectly content that it stayed that way.

She did get slightly worried when the two college students moved into the apartment next door a few days ago. These young people always bring too much noise and trouble with them, she thought. However, the two boys proved her quite wrong. One of them seemed pleasant enough; polite and taciturn, always conservatively dressed, and nodded in greeting whenever he saw her. The other looked like the kind of teenager she didn’t approve of, with dyed brown hair and flashy clothing (and he should be old enough to know that listening to headphones on the street’s dangerous!). But he turned out to be quite friendly after all, and was usually with a ready smile.

They brought her a gift not long after they arrived; it was a simple box of sweets, but thoughtful gestures like that were always nice. She poured tea for them, and made the usual small talk, asking the usual questions. She found out that the two boys were best friends, and that they used to be classmates in highschool, out in Inaba. They’d decided to rent the apartment together after entering the same university. It was a little more expensive than staying in the dorms, but there’d be ‘more freedom and privacy’, as the quiet one had said. The boy with the dyed hair had blushed and looked at his friend sharply then, and she kept wondering what that look meant.

She saw them every now and then; sometimes she ran into them at the stairwell, sometimes at the corridor as they were about to leave their apartment. But she hardly saw one without the other, and she thought how nice it was that Hanamura-kun and Seta-kun decided to stay such close friends after highschool. Children these days were so fickle after all; can’t make their minds up about anything.

The one thing that seemed somewhat off about them was the strange sounds she heard from their apartment. On some nights, they would float through the thin walls, faint and muffled; soft cries and scuffling and the occasional swear word. She hoped that it didn’t mean anything, that it was nothing to call the cops over. And they seemed like such nice kids. She didn’t want to pry—it would just make her look like the typical gossipy housewife—but she didn’t like the sounds she was hearing. Perhaps she’ll find a way to bring it up the next time she saw them; invite them over for tea and snacks and maybe drop a discreet hint or two.

She dusted her hands off on her apron, and glanced at the clock. She was startled; she didn’t realise how late it was. Snatching up her bag, she rushed out of her home, almost forgetting to lock the door on her way out. She made a dash down the corridor, hoping she could run fast enough to pick up her children from school in time. Rounding the corner on the stairwell, she ran into the boys again.

And she stopped in her tracks with a gasp.

Not because she was surprised to see them there—she often did—but because of what they were doing. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she watched them meld together into a flurry of hands and lips and stifled moans. Hanamura-kun was apparently attempting to have his tongue shoved as far into his friend’s mouth as he could go, and Seta-kun in turn seemed to be groping him under his T-shirt with a kind of lascivious appreciation.

They immediately withdrew from each other with a start when they heard her. Hanamura-kun was bright red and pulling the bottom of his shirt down, while Seta-kun simply stood there clearing his throat like he had a bone stuck in it (or in his case, a tongue).

The seconds that passed each felt like an eternity.

Seta-kun let off a final cough before giving her his customary nod. ‘Good afternoon, madam.’

‘Good afternoon, boys,’ she replied, for lack of anything better to say.

‘So… the weather’s been pretty good lately, hasn’t it?’ Seta-kun said amiably.

Hanamura-kun squirmed and tugged on the other boy’s sleeve, hissing under his breath. ‘Dude, what the hell are you doing?! You’re not making it any better!’

Seta-kun thought for a moment before he continued. ‘I’m very sorry you had to see that. Though it was fortunate you didn’t arrive a bit later, or I would’ve had my hand down his pants—’

‘Still not better, Souji!’ Hanamura-kun exploded.

She started to laugh. She couldn’t help it. They looked so young and flustered and pathetic, just like how children do whenever you caught them doing something incredibly stupid.

‘Oh, psh! No harm done,’ she said, in what she hoped was a consoling manner. ‘It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. We were all young once, after all. And I think you two make a lovely couple.’

‘Uh, right. Thank you. And uh… we should go. Please excuse us.’

And the pair made a hurried exit, moving down the corridor towards their apartment at a half-run.

As she stared after them, snatches of their conversation floated to her through the passageway.

‘I told you we should’ve waited until we got back home!’

‘Doesn’t matter. With the noise you make every night, she’s probably known about us for a while now.’

‘Dude, I’m not _that_ loud! Am I?’

And that was when the truth was revealed to her—the truth about their relationship, and the truth behind the strange noises at night. And she giggled, shaking her head half in astonishment and half in amusement, and went on her way.


	3. His Bitch

‘Souji… please, I want it…’ Yosuke whimpered. He could feel Souji’s eyes on him, devouring him as he lay naked on the bed. He strained at the towel binding his wrists, his erection full to bursting. He felt he would go crazy if he didn’t get any release soon.

But Souji refused to give his cock any attention, chuckling and nibbling at the skin on his collarbone instead. His hands went everywhere else on Yosuke’s body, on all the places that made Yosuke gasp and pant and beg for more.

‘Souji, I c-can’t, I need it now…’

‘You’ll have to be more specific, Yosuke.’

Yosuke blushed and turned away, avoiding the gaze from those dangerous grey eyes. ‘I… I want your cock in me.’

Yosuke shivered as Souji brought his lips close to his ear, his spine tingling as his tormentor started whispering to him. ‘Say it a little louder, Yosuke. I can’t hear you.’ It was the quiet, seductive voice that got to him every time. Souji’s fingers brushed lightly along the length of his cock, bringing him just a little closer to the edge, and he thrashed and pulled at the towel around his wrists, snarling in frustration.

‘I want… you… Just put it in me! Please!’

‘Is that what you want? Dirty slut,’ Souji replied, before grabbing Yosuke’s hair and yanking his head back, running a tongue up his exposed throat. ‘I’ll only say this once—I give the orders here. You’re my bitch now, and I’ll fuck you whenever I want.’ Yosuke cried out in agony, though less from the pain and more from the effect those words had on the infuriating tension in his groin.

‘Say it Yosuke. Nice and clear for me.’

‘I-I’m your bitch, Souji, a-and you’ll fuck me whenever you want,’ he stammered, and trembled in anticipation as he watched Souji position himself between his legs.

‘That’s right. Now, spread those legs like the whore you are, and I’ll give it to you, you filthy… uh… hmm…’ Souji paused, his head to one side and a thoughtful expression on his face. ‘I’m drawing a blank here. Are there any other ways to say this? I’ve covered “slut”, “bitch”, “whore”… Let’s see—“nincompoop”?… No, that’s a little off.’

Yosuke would have throttled him if his wrists weren’t still tied up. ‘That’s not a little off. That’s _way_ off. Who the hell says that?!’

He shook his head and sighed. _And he started off so well,_ he thought.

‘Sorry Yosuke… The role-playing felt a bit weird. I don’t think I can do this kind of dirty talk very well.’

‘Er… you started off good, but it sorta derailed just now…’

‘Maybe something different might work. How about “Your ass is mine!”? But I think I heard that from Kanji when he was yelling in battle… I need a better word.’

‘Souji, you’re kinda losing me here…’

‘Wait, let me get my phone. I’ll check the thesaurus—’ Souji reached over to where his phone was lying next to Yosuke’s head.

‘What the—dude, are you seriously looking up swear words on your phone right now?! In the middle of sex?!’

‘Um, “skank”? No, that doesn’t feel right. “Harlot”? No, too old-fashioned… “Strumpet”? What the heck is that?’

‘I think that just made my dick soft, man.’

‘Yeah, gimme a sec…’

‘You could use the same words over again, you know. You’re not writing a—ugh, nevermind. This isn’t working. Let’s just do it the usual way. I've got a report to hand in tomorrow morning.’

Souji nodded in relief. ‘Yes, let’s. I really suck at this.’

He tossed the phone back into its usual spot, and reached for the bottle of lubricant. Yosuke chewed on his lower lip, watching him make the necessary preparations. His eyes rested on Souji's erection, coated in the slippery fluid.

‘Hey Souji,’ he said, twitching slightly as he felt the long, lean fingers sliding into him, preparing him for what was to come next. He still found the sensation of having his hole covered in lubricant quite strange. ‘Nice dick you’ve got there.’

‘Uh, thanks? Yours is very nice too.’

Yosuke chortled, wrapping his legs around Souji’s waist. ‘We’re not very good at this huh, partner?’

‘Nope,’ Souji answered. Grasping the slim hips resting under him and taking a deep breath, he pushed the head of his cock into Yosuke, feeling the wet, pulsating tightness sucking him in, testing his self-control to its limit. Starting slow, he began the thrust and grind, determined to make up for the poor performance earlier.

And if the way Yosuke moaned and writhed under him was anything to go by, it seemed he succeeded.

 

 

Much later, Yosuke lay with his head resting on his partner’s lap, utterly worn out and completely satiated. Souji was in one of his odd post-coital reveries, stroking Yosuke’s hair absentmindedly and staring off into space. Yosuke almost giggled out loud; for all the time Souji spent in the Drama club in highschool, he still couldn’t ad-lib more than a minute of dirty talk in bed. But within that one magical minute…

He peered into Souji’s face, searching for any remaining traces of _him_ —the menacing young man with the dark, bewitching voice; the alluring demon who whispered in his ear and called him his bitch. And Yosuke wondered if there was any other way to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Yamiyoru for reading the first draft, and for the suggestion about dicks going soft lol.


	4. Procrastinator

Yosuke _really_ didn’t want to work on his paper. There was something about trying to write a forty-thousand-word thesis that made him lose all hope in himself, in life, in humanity. Even fighting Shadows and taking down a literal god was better than this.

From his experience with previous semesters, he knew he would only end up starting work on it the night before it was due. Three times he had pleaded with Souji to help him out of his mess. Three times Souji had sighed in resignation, put aside his own work, and stayed up with him until the morning of the deadline, making endless cups of coffee, helping to check the references and even writing out about a quarter of the paper himself. By some miracle, their combined effort at bullshitting usually passed muster. But Yosuke didn’t want to think about that either.

He fell to procrastination, dicking around on his laptop so he didn’t have to think about it; he told himself he was only sorting out his old files. Anything else would be better than starting his research on ‘The Cultural Paradigm of Expression in the Context of Japanese Social Constructs’, whatever the fuck that was. He must have been crazy to take that class.

He clicked through one folder after another, and laughed wryly as he went through his old files, wondering what the hell was he thinking when he downloaded the vast amounts of porn he found. Oversized breasts, amateurs, lesbians, threeways… and nurse cosplay. A lot of it. Yosuke cringed. The things he downloaded when he was sixteen and horny with a nurse fetish was quite appalling.

He opened one of the videos and skipped through it at random. He remembered it being one of his favourites back then, but he could barely see the appeal of it now. He snickered, remembering his highschool days, and all the bizarre techniques he came up with to squirrel away his porn magazines in his old bedroom. Times have certainly changed; he was no longer sixteen, and he didn’t have the time or mood for those videos anymore. Not with the way he and Souji carried on every day.

Lost in his reminiscences, he did not hear the soft footsteps behind him until it was too late.

‘Really, Yosuke? Still watching amateur porn? Unbelievable.’ Yosuke jumped up from his chair with a start when he heard Souji’s voice behind him.

‘I-I wasn’t watching it! I was just clearing my files out, honest! I swear, I downloaded all of it before we started dating. I don’t know why I still have them! Souji, this has nothing to do with our relationship, cross my heart! I—’ Yosuke felt his face growing hot, and the metaphorical hole he was digging himself into just kept getting deeper with each word he spluttered.

Souji leaned over the desk to get a closer look at the screen. ‘This is just disgusting.’

‘Yeah, I know it is! I know. Look, I’m just going to delete them, so…‘

Souji scoffed. ‘And you should. That is some bad lighting and camera-work, even by porn standards.’ He jabbed a finger at the screen. ‘And what the hell is up with that frame-rate? God it looks terrible.’

‘Are you actually… critiquing my porn now?’

Souji looked at Yosuke with what almost seemed like pity. ‘There’s way better stuff than this out there. I’ll see if I still have any of mine; you’re welcome to it anytime.’

‘Dude, I’ve seen the stuff you used to hide under your futon back in highschool. It’s all that weird-ass men-on-men Coat West crap.’

Souji shrugged. ‘Even that’s better than what you’re watching right now.’

‘Ah… Uh, well… That girl in the video has an amazing ass! It’s not always about like, video quality and…’ Yosuke said weakly. This conversation was definitely taking a turn for the strange, as conversations with Souji often went.

Souji scrutinised the couple rutting in the video, his brows knitted. ‘Nah. I’ve seen nicer. Your ass looks way better than that.’ His eyes slid downwards to Yosuke’s rear, as if to reaffirm what he just said.

_Man, the shit that comes out of that guy’s mouth sometimes…_ Yosuke thought as his cheeks burned. Still, he could play along, and he was in no mood to sort out his files now, much less work on his paper. With a coy smile, he slammed his laptop shut, and moving in closer, he circled his arms around Souji’s waist.

‘I don’t know about that. But you could always—ahem—take a closer look?’

Souji gave him an arched look. ‘I could. But there’s something you need to start on before I do that.’

‘Uh-huh?’ Yosuke pressed himself against Souji’s chest, reaching up for a kiss. The temperature was rising, and their lips were so close, and Souji’s breath felt so warm on his skin…

Until Souji took him by the shoulders and guided him back to his chair. ‘Your paper. Finish it. I’m never pulling another all-nighter to help you with your deadlines again.’

‘Goddammit, Souji!’

‘Do it. I’m not sucking your dick until you finish it. You’ll be glad you finished ahead of time, I promise.’

And Yosuke flung himself down on the chair again with a groan, staring into the abyss of despair that was his paper on… whatever the fuck that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering what the hell Yosuke's paper on 'The Cultural Paradigm of Expression in the Context of Japanese Social Constructs' is about, I've a confession to make. It doesn't mean anything. I got it from the [Postmodern Bullshit Generator](http://www.elsewhere.org/pomo/), and modified it slightly. It's a pretty cool thing to play around with though! There's also the [Arty Bollocks Generator](http://www.artybollocks.com/), if you need more randomly generated pretentious nonsense.


	5. Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here! 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry. This is what weeks worth of binge-watching trashy television and youtube videos does to me. I... I have a condition.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yosuke leaned back in his chair, stretching and yawning. He was finally done with his paper after two weeks of incessant reading and typing and proofreading, and he was utterly drained. Towards the end of the nightmarish process, he had reached one conclusion—that the asshole who came up with the postmodern philosophical bullshit that had made his semester a living hell ought to be boiled alive in Chie and Yukiko’s curry. But it was all over now.

He glanced over at Souji. ‘Yo, that friggin’ paper’s done.’

‘Ah… nice work.’ Souji replied distractedly, eyes glued to the novel in his hand.

‘Can we screw now? Please? It’s been like, half a month.’

‘…Mm, yeah. Be with you in a bit.’

Yosuke sighed. It would probably be another hour before Souji could tear himself away from his book. He tilted his head back and studied a little spot of dirt on the ceiling, which he thought looked a lot like a squished Teddie.

‘Hey Souji… I was just wondering—’

‘Hmm?’ Souji wasn’t even looking up.

‘You know how Teddie has all these weird nicknames for people? He calls you Sensei, for example.’

Souji smiled. ‘The weirdest nickname I’ve heard him come up with was “Adachibaby”. Now that really threw me off-guard, especially given the circumstances at the time.’

‘Hey… how come we never gave nicknames to each other? Y’know, like some couples-er, I mean, friends do?’

‘Would you prefer we did?’ Souji asked, a touch of surprise in his voice.

‘Huh? N-no! I mean, we could, but…’

‘I suppose I’ll have to think of something else to call you. But I’ve been calling you “Yosuke” for so long, it’ll be weird any other way.’

‘Yeah. I can’t really think of anything else to call you besides “Souji”. Or “dude”.’ Yosuke wondered what it would be like to call him ‘Sou-chan’. He shuddered and tried to shut that thought out.

‘You call _everyone_ “dude”, Yosuke… Wait, what about “Yocchan”?’

Yosuke chuckled. ‘That’s what the other kids called me, back in first grade. Man, that was years ago; haven’t heard that in a while.’

Souji gave him a quick glance over the top of his book. ‘And “Hana-chan” would be… inappropriate.’

Yosuke winced. That brought up some painful memories. ‘Urgh… yeah… try not to bring that up too often, please?’

‘Sorry Yosuke. Yocchan. Yocchin. Yo-tan. Yo-something-or-another.’

‘Dude, those nicknames are just getting progressively worse.’

‘“Captain Ressentiment”? I’ve always thought that had a nice ring to it.’

‘Gaah! Could you let that one go already?!’

‘I’m all out of ideas. Although… there have been other things I’ve called you. Just not to your face.’

Yosuke sat up, deeply offended. ‘What did you just say?! Oh I know what it is. It’s probably some crap like “that idiot I have to feed every day because he can’t cook for shit” or “the moron who keeps crashing his bike” or “the twat who made me do his paper for him” or—’

‘Yosuke… It’s nothing like that,’ Souji said gently.

Yosuke felt slightly guilty for his outburst. ‘Really? But… what _do_ you call me then?’

Souji snapped his book shut, and gazed thoughtfully at him. ‘Many things. “Partner”, as you did for me. “My best friend”. “My boyfriend”. “My sweetheart”.’

‘Ergh. That’s… pretty lame.’

‘Well, there are others. “Darling”, is one of them. “The sweetest boy in the world” is another. “The man of my dreams”, “the love of my life”, “the light of my soul”, “the keeper of my heart”…’

‘Augh! Eugh! Blegh! You’ve got to be kidding me; that is some disgusting—’ Yosuke never thought he could blush so much in his life. ‘I think I’m gonna go throw up now.’ 

‘There’s more where that came from, my dear.’

Souji had stood up, and was now stalking slowly towards him. He had that subtle, aggravating smirk on his face, the one smirk which somehow managed to piss Yosuke off, scare the hell out of him and turn him on all at the same time. By pure instinct, Yosuke got up from his chair, and started backing away.

‘I could go on forever, Yosuke. “The boy I’ll do anything for”. “My infatuation”. “My obsession”. “My weakness”.’

Yosuke’s back touched the wall; there was nowhere to run now. Souji was much too close. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Yosuke’s neck.

‘“My master”. “My love”. “My Yosuke”.’

Yosuke knew precisely what Souji was doing; messing with him, making him cringe and blush and—damn Souji to hell—it worked every time. There was that creeping sensation moving up his back, his breaths were coming short and fast, and worst of all, there was the unbearable heat unfurling in his groin.

‘One more. “That hot piece of ass I’m sleeping with”.’ Souji laughed quietly, his lips against Yosuke’s forehead, his nose buried in brown, tousled hair. ‘Your turn now. What would you call me?’

‘Please, just shut up and blow me already.’

‘That’s quite a strange nickname, Yosuke. Flattering, but strange.’

‘Stop being a dick; you know what I mean.’

‘Nope, not a clue.’

‘Soujiii! Come on! Don’t leave me hanging like this!’

‘Have I ever told you how cute you look when you’re pissed?’

Yosuke had just about had it with him. In two seconds, he tackled Souji to the ground with a wild cry, more beast than human. In five seconds, he tore Souji’s pants off, tossing it across the floor, informing Souji in very strongly-worded and rather obscene terms, exactly what he thought about being denied sex for two weeks.

Twenty seconds later, he found himself kneeling on the floor with two long legs tossed over his shoulders, his cock buried deep inside Souji. He was driving it even deeper with each thrust, slamming his hips into Souji’s rear like an animal in heat. There was lubricant puddled on the floor and spilled over Souji’s stomach, but he could hardly recall how it got there.

Through the haze of his lust-fueled frenzy, he saw Souji. His beautiful Souji, with his head turned to one side, flushed and panting, grey hair falling across his eyes. He could feel Souji tightening around his cock, every time he plunged in, and it drove him insane.

His head was drawn down by an outstretched hand. ‘You’re incredible, Yosuke.’ His dizziness gew as Souji whispered those words to him, warm lips against his ear.

Souji’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and they rocked together, skin against skin. Souji’s erection was pressed against him, hard and hot and slippery with the lubricant. He was losing control of himself, and he was past the point of no return. He quivered, and with a guttural growl, he sank his teeth into Souji’s shoulder as he came, releasing his load into him with several jerks and groans muffled through the bit of shoulder he had in his mouth, the smell of blood and sweat filling his nostrils.

In the back of his mind, he vaguely thought that Souji sounded like he was in pain, but was trying to hold it in by gritting his teeth, as he often did. But his mind was a mess, and all he could do was ride it out, grinding against Souji until he was completely spent.

They lay there on the floor sprawled on top of each other, dazed and breathless.

‘Woah. That was… really something.’ Souji muttered.

‘Ungh… what the hell did I just do?’ Yosuke groaned. His eyes wandered to the bite mark he left on Souji’s shoulder, and he recoiled in shock at what he’d done. It was bleeding. ‘Oh shit… I’m so sorry.’

He heard Souji laughing softly, and felt a hand on his head, caressing his hair. ‘That’s alright. I deserved it. But I didn’t know you could be such an animal.’

Yosuke buried his head in his hands, several anguished moans escaping from him in response. ‘I… I practically raped you, didn’t I?’

There was that soft laughter again. ‘No, of course not. It’s not like that. Come on, chin up Yosuke.’ And he carefully pried Yosuke’s hands away from the flushed, chagrined face he adored.  ‘How do I say this… I’ve always wanted to try it rough, and it seems my plan worked.’

He pulled Yosuke in for a kiss, his tongue flicking over soft lips before easing into Yosuke’s warm, wet mouth, tasting the metallic tang of his own blood on Yosuke’s tongue. He drew back, and giving him one last kiss on the cheek, he got up slowly from the floor with a grunt. The soreness hurt a lot more when he moved.

Yosuke stared up at him for some moments. ‘Your plan worked? What do you…’

And Yosuke saw it again; Souji’s mouth curving slowly into _that_ same smirk, amusement and lust and complete triumph in his grey eyes.

His blood boiled as the realisation dawned on him. ‘You left me hanging for two weeks so that I’ll… You manipulative jerk! If you wanted me to pound your ass, all you had to do was ask, dammit!’

Souji’s expression barely wavered. ‘It’d be terribly unromantic if I had to do that, wouldn’t you say?’

‘Since when were you ever romantic? You fucked me on my bed before we even had a first date!’

‘Ah, but you love me for it.’

And Souji ducked as Yosuke launched the nearly empty bottle of lube at his head.


End file.
